


Natasha the wingwoman

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Terrible Grammar, don't read if you are going to complain, pure fluff, stevd can't flirt, the reader is a pizza delivery girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Steve x y/n inspired by a friends episode where Steve has a crush on the pizza delivery girl and keeps ordering pizzas so he could see her but always blows his chances because he's bad at flirting.





	Natasha the wingwoman

It was no secret that Steve rogers was not smooth with the ladies. Yes he was the definition of perfection but he was completely clueless when it came to flirting. Because of that the guys on the team would push Steve to practice flirting with random girls at parties. They told him that although he might not be interested in them that he would at least be practicing.

When they managed to get him to try to flirt with someone they watched in horror as he messed up the pick up line tony told him to say. The woman that he was flirting with was so offended because Steve accidentally commented on her weight that she threw her drink in his face. Steve would look over at his friends confused before he'd go back to his room to clean up.

* * *

 

Steve was ok with being bad at flirting because he had never met a woman he actually wanted to be in a relationship with. But that all changed when he ordered pizza one night and the person delivering the pizza was in his eyes the most beautiful girl in the world. He was so in awe of the girl that she cleared her throat so he could stop staring at her "hi it's going to be $15.79" the pizza girl in formed Steve for the second time.

"Oh I'm sorry" Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. "What's your name?"

"My name is y/n" she smiled at Steve while she handed him his pizza and collected the money.

"Oh I don't need change" Steve noticed she was going to give him his change.

Y/n looks at him confused before responding "Are you sure? You'd be giving me an $34 tip". Sure some people tipping her higher than they should but never $34. Steve just nodded his head and smiled at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Ok well enjoy" y/n waved at him before she left to finish her deliveries.

"You too" Steve shouted at her but immediately wanted to slap himself because of his last comment. "Way to go Steve." Steve grumbled to himself as closed his door and sat in his living so he could eat and watch the tv show he was watching.

Since then Steve would order pizza every night just so he could see y/n again. Unfortunately for him every time he tried to flirt with her he somehow always messed it up. Because he was terrible at flirting he would subtlety ask the guys for flirting tips. But just like when he was practicing at Tony's parties, every time he tried to use a pick up line on her he would somehow mess it up and she would leave confused as to if he was flirting with her or not.

* * *

 

After three months of ordering pizza every night and embarrassing himself in front of her Steve finally vented to his friends about his what he was doing "wait wait wait is that why you came to you came to me for advice on flirting so you could flirt with the pizza girl? and every time you've tried you've managed to mess up? Oh my gosh that's hilarious" everyone started to laugh except for Natasha.

"Leave Steve alone." Natasha defended Steve. "When are you going to see her again?"

"Tonight hopefully, I ordered us piz-" Steve was cut off by a knock on his door.

When Steve opened his door he was surprised to see y/n with a new haircut "hey Steve I got your usual" y/n smiled shyly at the super soldier.

"Y/n you cut your hair ! ! !." Steve blurted out and made y/n feel self-conscious because he was looking directly at her new hairdo.

"Yeah ! Some of my friends say I look like an eight year old boy" y/n smiled at Steve while she handed him his pizza.

"Well I actually like eight year old boys." Steve commented and the entire team tried to hold in their laughter at how that came out.

Y/n looked at him wide eyes at his comment "What?"

"No! No no! Your hair. You said that you're friends think it looks like an eight year old boy's and I'm just saying that I like it." Steve started to backtrack because he realized how bad that sounded.

"Okay. Thanks." She was about to walk alway but Steve reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"You understand that I don't actually *like* eight year old boys?" Steve tried to reassure that he wasn't a pervert.

"Uhhh yeah I understand. Um I'll see you later" y/n left in a hurry and caused Steve to groan out of frustration.

Once Steve closed the door the room erupted in laughter because of Steve "oh my gosh she probably thinks you're a pervert" tony had tears in his eyes because he was laughing so hard. Steve buried his face in his hands as he replays the event that happened seconds ago.

Having enough of the guys mocking Steve Natasha got up and left Steve's apartment and hoped to find y/n still in the building. To her delight y/n was outside the build by the time she got to her "y/n wait up" Natasha called out and y/n looked over at her confused "I'm sorry about what happened back there. Steve really likes you and he was trying to flirt with you and-" Natasha explained.

"That was flirting?" Y/n looked at the redhead in horror.

  
"Yeah unfortunately." Natasha couldn't help but smile at your reaction "but I promise you that he's a great guy, just give him a chance."

Y/n stood there for a second to think about what Natasha said. Yes she was extremely attracted to Steve and she was right about him flirting with her "ok I'll give him a chance" y/n pulled out cheese packet and wrote her number on the back "here's my number. But can you tell him to be himself? I HATE it when guys use cheesy pick up lines."

"Trust me he will" Natasha smiled at the girl in front of her before went back inside to at the fact that she got y/n's number.

When Natasha enter the apartment and went up to him and handed him the cheese packet with y/n's number on it "I've done the impossible and got her number for you Steve." She then proceeded to smack the side of his head. "Promise me you'll work on what you say when you ask her out? She likes you and wants you to act like yourself."

"I promise! Thanks nat, I owe you one" Steve smiled down at the pice of paper Natasha handed him and immediately saved it onto his phone.

"Take over my training session with the recruits for the next two months" Natasha killed two birds with one stone. She potentially got Steve a girlfriend and she get to sleep in for the next two months.


End file.
